Psycho-Spiritual Manifestation
Inorganic - Don’t need to eat, drink, breathe, or operate within a particular range of temperatures. Unaffected by asphyxiation, bleeding. Unaffected by non-magical infection or intoxication*. DOES experience pain and discomfort. -Disruptable - Harm from Disruptive (see FBH 92+) sources can cause sensory, cognitive, or emotional Debilities* -Magical - Vulnerable to Arcane, Divine, and Psionic effects, detection, and perception -Collective Spirit (Link) -Beauty *Similar to Robotic characters FBH 78 Per the Setting notes, The Ship is made of Daak X’aadigé wood, which has many magitech and psionic properties. As such, a vessel with as long and storied a career as this has seen its fair share of excitement and has been home to a wide assortment of characters. These-Walls-Do-Talk (“Walls” for short) is a spirit born, shaped, and nurtured by the ongoing exploits and changing social dynamics of The Ship’s crew. While not a “ghost” of any one particular person, Walls is an individual personality incrementally built upon by the collective psycho-spiritual residue of past crews (as a whole), particular noteworthy crew members, and events experienced by The Ship. AssembledRealities - 06/05/2018 Does Walls EAT or do they just remember eating things and kow how to cook? Earthcube - 06/05/2018 If someone swings a sword at you, what happens? AssembledRealities - 06/05/2018 well I likened it to the stuff that comes out of a 3D pen. I guess if its sharp enough, the "lines" are cut and I'm injured and if its not as sharp I sort of get battered like a kite's tail getting whacked by a pinata stick/ which would still be injured Earthcube - 06/05/2018 Sure AssembledRealities - 06/05/2018 I don't think I'm any more durable, but I don't think I have the same biological needs as a humanoid creature would and it also seems like psychic or mystical hazards would be more dangerous to me Earthcube - 06/06/2018 I think they're bound to/part of the ship AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 Ah Earthcube - 06/06/2018 Like almost magnetically AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 Yeah I guess I was thinking that way earlier nods Earthcube - 06/06/2018 But also I think they can have hands if they want AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 Yeah, that's also true Can they only travel so far from the ship? Earthcube - 06/06/2018 I think so Like Idk how far though AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 Well maybe they don't know either Earthcube - 06/06/2018 Half a planet? Hmm yeah AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 Woah That's a longer leash than I was imagining But it would be taxing, however far the maximum is Earthcube - 06/06/2018 Yeah AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 And using the power to snap back would also be complicated When far from the ship Earthcube - 06/06/2018 Yeah My thinking is Space is big Half a planet isn't that long a leash AssembledRealities - 06/06/2018 I think their anchor point has got to be in like the Mess Hall. Like where the central hearth fire would be. Actually having a bonfire inside a spaceship, tho? I took locomotion - hover to reflect being like those wind spiral things mentioned - colors and shapes suspended mid air But I just got back from seeing a musical with my wife and REALLY want to swap it with Beautiful to reflect both the dazzling spectacle of the suspended shapes and colors And also so our ship can have an onboard band for music and stuff And then also, if I wanted to later so acquisition for finer food preparation implements and fine musical instruments, would those need to be 2 separate, specialized Art Kits? Back to the hover thing, I was wondering if I could get a pass on the look if I don't ever do something a humanoid character couldn't in the same situation June 10, 2018 Earthcube - 06/10/2018 So like you obey the same rules as a hoverboard from Back to the Future basically. They could also just move like spinning tops/gyros, grounded but always sort of gliding. Yeah I think the Beauty mod is more mechanically representative of what you are, than Hover which is more like a technicality. Walls is inorganic, but physically material. I agree with Doc's interpretation that healing Walls is a matter of energy redirection. Something in the vein of chakra alignment, acupuncture, and straight up focused positive social interaction is restorative to Walls. From an material analysis, like if someone got a sample of Walls' body, it would be a lacquer made of the sap of The Xeitl.Category:Xeno